Helen's Choice
by Floragal15
Summary: Helen Lovejoy appears to have fallen in love with someone else. Can Timothy win her back? Contains spoilers to "Wedding for Disaster." Written for Lovejoy fans.


**Introduction: I was watching the Simpsons episode, "Wedding for Disaster," when this idea came to me. What if Helen fell in love with that other minister? Was it just me or did she look at that other guy strangely? "Wedding for disaster" was an okay episode, and I liked the end, but what I didn't like was that that other guy said she used to be a man. Since I like Helen, I resent that. So I thought I'd also fix that in this story. Enjoy, and no flames please!  
**

The wedding ceremony of Homer and Marge was taking place. The dancing would start soon.

Helen gazed lovingly at Parson. She had not heard any of what he had said to Tim before. She sighed. If she were to marry him... how heavenly it would be! But if she did, how would her Timmy feel? She would be breaking the vow, 'To death do ye part,' and yet... it was so tempting. She had known him before she met Tim. Oh, how confused, but in love she felt!

Parson knew how she felt. He loved her too, and had deliberately lied to Tim about her originally being a guy, so that she seemed more unappealing to him. Parson chuckled softly to himself. Besides, even if he didn't get Helen, he would make a profit out of it anyway... He broke out of his thoughts and approached her. The music and dancing part of the ceremony was beginning.

"Hi Helen, mind if I have this dance?"

"No," she said, surprised but glad. "Of course not."

They danced together through the first and second song. The first song was quick and jumpy, which Helen moved through quickly and gracefully with her natural feminine cat-like instinct. Also she was smaller than most, and Parson had trouble keeping up with her. He complimented her on being a better dancer than many of the people in the ceremony. She smiled, yet thought it was kind of rude judging people by the way they dance.

The second song though, was slow and romantic. Parson enjoyed it more than the first one because he could finally keep up with her. But he also enjoyed it because he could actually be next to her, hold her, and look deep into her beautiful green eyes.

Helen enjoyed the second song more too. It was the same song her and Timothy danced to on their wedding. She could still remember him dancing with her, holding her, dark brown eyes looking deep into hers... She came back to reality. This was kind of like that time, and yet, she couldn't feel that soft, warm feeling around her. She didn't feel that same calm sensation that she had found true love, and she didn't see that soft glow in the dark eyes she was looking at now. Those weren't her Timmy's eyes, and that wasn't her Timmy.

She looked away from Parson, who, until now, didn't notice anything wrong. She scanned the other guests. Each of them looked like they had a dance partner, until her eyes rested upon a certain black-haired minister. He was sitting on a bench all by himself, looking lonely and betrayed. Apparently, he had seen the way she had looked at Parson a while ago.

Helen looked back at Parson. She saw him look at Timothy, but not with sympathy like she had, but rather smugly, with a smirk on his face. When he realized she was glaring at him, he quickly turned back to face her.

"Sorry about that honey, I sometimes get distracted. Now where were we?"

He took her by the hand and she was unwillingly pulled close to him. As the song ended, he leaned in to kiss her, which was a big mistake, because as he did so, he received a slap to the face.

"Sorry, I don't like bullies!" she said as she squirmed out of his grasp.

Parson watched dumbfounded as the woman who he once thought loved him, ran over to her lonely husband.

When Timothy saw Helen running over to him, he no longer felt so lonely. He smiled, overjoyed that she had changed her mind.

Helen had realized that she had made a big mistake. But right then she felt like she had made the right decision, as she ran into her husband's forgiving arms. The hug was tight and warm, like she had remembered. A tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Timmy," she whispered in his ear.

"It's alright," he said, calming her down by stroking her soft gray hair.

He loosened the hug so that she had room to step back and look into his eyes. Those were the big, dark eyes she had remembered.

...The Next Day...

The Lovejoys had a wonderful breakfast together. Helen had promised Timothy that she would never go after another guy again. But there was still one thing bothering him. He told her about how Parson had told him that she was originally a guy.

"No, no!" She laughed. " 'Harold' was a nickname he used to call me at day-camp. It was a joke really. We all called each other names like that. Parson's nickname was Peggy-sue!"

Timothy laughed. Parson was quite a joker. But he was also a bully and a liar.

"But the reason he didn't tell you the rest was because he loved me too," explained Helen. "He wanted to make me seem unappealing and get you out of the picture. But that only weakened your confidence. He wanted to weaken it more by dancing with me, then strike the 'final blow' yesterday night."

"Wow." He was simply shocked that his former roommate would do such a thing.

...Later...

Timothy cleaned his office that day, when he found Parson's briefcase.

"He must have forgot it here when he left," Tim thought to himself. "Hmm, I wonder..."

He simply couldn't trust Parson anymore. He sadly opened the briefcase and began to search it. Parson might have blueprints there for his next evil plan. Not surprisingly, he found a roll of money which he counted to be a total of 10, 000 dollars. Originally, he would have thought Parson worked for that money, but with it, he found a note.

It read:

Greetings Parson,

Your mission is to humiliate the Lovejoys on national TV. Enclosed is our part of the deal. You may do whatever you want with it, just be sure to get to Springfield safely. You may humiliate anyone you want after that.

Sincerely, Matt Groening and the gang.

After reporting Parson, to the authorities, trying to track down Groening and failing, he read the letter again. Suddenly he got a creeping realization.

"My God, any one of us could have been next!"

Creepy music began to play, as the camera scanned the faces of various people in Springfield, slowing down as it came to the Simpson family. The camera scanned past Grandpa, Lisa, Bart, Snowball, Santa's Little Helper, Marge, and then the camera stopped and rested on Homer. The music stopped.

"Huh?" He said, looking nervous.

The End.


End file.
